Electronic apparatuses required to have reduced sizes and higher functionality, such as cellular phones, have generally employed structures in which individual functional modules, such as CCD cameras and display panels, are connected to a main electronic-circuit module provided on a rigid substrate with a film-type flexible substrate interposed therebetween. As methods for connecting a terminal provided on the flexible substrate to a circuit electrode provided on the rigid substrate, there have been known connection methods using a conductive adhesive agent formed from a thermosetting resin containing conductive particles such as a solder (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). In these connection methods, the conductive adhesive agent is preliminarily provided on the circuit electrodes, and the flexible substrate is thermocompressively bonded to the rigid substrate with a thermocompression-bonding device. Through this thermocompression bonding, it is possible to establish electrical conduction between the circuit electrode and the terminal through the conductive particles sandwiched between the circuit electrode and the terminal. Further, through the thermosetting resin having been thermally cured during the thermocompression bonding, it is possible to bond the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate to each other.